The Triwizard Tournament 1979
by willtheranger
Summary: We all know James got Lily in seventh year. In this version, James will get Lily in a spectacular way. How? The Triwizard Tournament...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here it is. This is only my second fanfic, so please don't expect too much from me. Here it is.**

James got up from his bed, yawning, stretching his arms and legs lazily. He waddled downstairs to where his mother was cooking savory smelling breakfast.

His mother looked up, seeing James with his hair disheveled as usual.

" James, dear, smarten up, we've got to go to Diagon Alley today." She told him." And for heaven's sakes, go wake up Sirius."

James walked up to the third story of his family mansion and into Sirius's room.

He braced himself to wake up Sirius until-

" If you shake me, I'll hex you." Sirius growled.

James snorted." You're not of age."

" You know I will." Sirius growled again.

" I know you won't." James retorted.

" Dare me to?" Sirius asked.

" Just get out of beds!" James exclaimed, exasperated.

" All right, all right." Sirius muttered, jumping out of his bed.

James sighed and walked with Sirius down the stairs.

" Breakfast is ready!" James's mum called.

She hurried to them, pulled out her wand, and yelled " _Scourgify!" _before any of them could react, and after they were magically freshened and cleaned, their usual annoyed yells of " Mum!" came through.

" Sorry guys, but we're going to Diagon Alley today!"

Sirius moaned." Do we need new robes?"

" Not only that, but you also need dress robes."

Sirius's sleepy head shot up in shock.

" What?" James exclaimed.

" What for?" Sirius asked.

" A very special occasion I'm not allowed to you lot about." A new voice came ringing into their ears. It was Charlus Potter, James's dad.

" Go on, Dad." James said eagerly.

" Yeah, what is it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Charlus smiled at the two." It'll be a surprise, figure it out for yourself at Hogwarts."

James and Sirius groaned, they hated surprises.

**Sorry for one of my usual short chapters. **

**Next Chapter: **

**Diagon Alley**

**Hogwarts Express**


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing savory bacon, eggs, and toast, and watching Sirius eat the rest of it, the Potters and Sirius got ready to go.

But right before they went, an owl suddenly flew in.

James took the letter from the owl. There was a large seal on it with a familiar H. " It's from Hogwarts." James told them.

Dorea Potter frowned." Maybe, they thought they forgot to send us the shopping list?"

James read it aloud. " _Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ After hours of decision and hard work, we are pleased to announce you as this year's Head Boy of Hogwarts. We hope you take in this responsibility and cooperate well with the other students and Head Girl. _

_Reminder: The Head's Carraige is at the end of the Hogwarts Express._

_Sincerely,_

_Proffesor Mcgonaggal_

_Deputy Headmistress." _

For a moment, there was all silence.

Sirius broke it by saying." Is Dumbledore insane?"

Charlus Potter shook his head." You know, that just might be the case."

Dorea pouted." Oh, stop it, you two!. Congratulations, son!" and she gave him a bear crushing hug.

" Ow, mum, the ribs! The ribs!: James exclaimed.

She gently released him.

Charlus stepped forward and extended his hand solemnly.

James shook it.

" Mr. Head Boy." Charlus said smiling.

" May we rub your toes?" Sirius asked, grinning.

James rolled his eyes.

" Cmon, guys, let's go to Diagon Alley." He told them.

" As you wish, Mr. Head Boy." Said Charlus and Sirius in unison.

" Oh, shut up." James muttered feverishly walking with his mum to the fireplace, leaving Sirius and James's dad laughing behind them.

Sirius picked up the bowl of Floo powder." Mr. Head Boy, would you like to go first?"

This time, even his mum laughed.

James sighed." Not you too, Mum."

" Go on, son." Dorea replied, still laughing.

James took a handful of Floo Powder, and stepped into the fire.

…

Lily Evans awoke early with her older sister prodding her awake.

" What is it, Petunia?" she asked groggily.

Petunia sniffed." That- that freak school sent you a freak letter." And she walked away, dropping an envelope on Lily's lap.

Lily rolled her eyes." You know, you don't have to be that mean!." She called on her sister's descending form.

Muttering to herself, she opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

" _Dear Mrs. Evans, _

_ After hours of decision and hard work, we are pleased to announce you as this year's Head Girl of Hogwarts. We hope you take in this responsibility and cooperate well with other students and Head Boy._

_Reminder: The Head's Carriage is at the end of the Hogwarts Express._

_Sincerely,_

_Proffessor Mcgonnagall _

_Deputy Headmistress." _she read to herself.

She screamed out an exclamation of surprise.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps running up into her room.

" Lily, are you alright?" her parents asked her.

" I'm bloody all right! I'm Head Girl!" she exclaimed excitedly, showing them the letter.

Downstairs, hearing this, Petunia muttered." Freak."

" Oh, Lily, we're so happy for you." Mrs. Evans said happily.

" Could have never been prouder." Mr. Evans complimented her, smiling.

…

James and Sirius stepped into the Hogwart's Express.

" Good Bye, Mr. Head Boy!" Charlus called out,, smiling.

" You're head boy?" Remus asked disbelievingly stepping into side with the two.

" Dumbledore must be insane!" Peter squeaked.

James sighed. " Now if you'll excuse me, I must go the Head's Carriage." And he stalked off, leaving the rest of the Marauders snickering.

…..

Lily sat in the Head's Carriage, comfortably next to a huge fridge stocked with sweets, reading.

The door suddenly creaked open, and who entered?

None other than James Potter.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

" Er, Potter, this is the Head's Compartment." Lily said with a superior air." What do you want?"

James looked amused. " Really, Evans? You're Head Girl?"

Lily looked slightly miffed at that comment. " I am."

James grinned and turned out the part of his robe where is badge was and took out his letter from his pocket. " Well, then, you should be happy that I'm Head Boy."

Lily stuttered." You, H-head B-boy? B-but you w-weren't even a prefect?"

James sighed and shrugged." Well, it seems like you don't have to be."

He sat down next to Lily who went back to her book.

" Well, this is a nice compartment." James commented, taking out a couple chocolate frogs from a pantry and stuffing one in his mouth.

" Want one?" he asked Lily, his mouth full.

Lily shook her head. There was something different about Potter today, he seemed more- there was no other word for it- mature.

James's voice cut through her thoughts." Evans, we're there."

Lily stepped out of the train staring at the amazing large castle lit up before her. She and James went inside and stared at the ceiling. It never ceased to amaze her.

" Don't we have to go to the Head's Room?" James asked.

" Oh, er, I guess so." Lily replied, surprised that she hadn't been the one to remind him, and they headed off into the Head's dormitory.

They reached a magnificent looking portrait of a man in golden robes and a golden wand.

" Hello there, I am called the Golden One." The portrait introduced itself. " Password?"

Lily turned red in embarrassment." Er, I must have forgotten, how about I go and-" she began.

" Wait," James interrupted. He shoved his badge right up the portrait's face. " We're Heads, that should be enough for you to let us in."

The portrait looked mildly surprised." Well, well, the first one in about 67 years to outdo my little trick." And he let them in.

" Wow." Lily thought." That was actually- clever."

James stepped in first and caught his breath. " Evans, get in here."

Lily stepped in and gasped. Inside was a huge room decorated magnificently. They went into a girly looking room labled " HEAD GIRL" and went inside.

Lily looked around her, it was—all there. Everything she liked. Everything she wanted. Her dream queen bed with pink covers all to herself. Posters with pictures of her favorite potions on them hanging on the wall.

" This is perfect." She gasped.

James rolled his eyes." Yeah, yeah, now let's go to my room."

Lily harrumphed, but followed James into his room.

Inside were bazilions of posters decorated with the Chudley Cannons, broomsticks, Quaffles, Snitchs. And there was, of course, James's favorite snack, Chocolate Frogs.

" Holy Evans!" James exclaimed in amazement.

" You think I'm holy?" Lily asked amused.

James turned to her." You must be, considering the fact that you're prettier than an angel." And he stalked off to the Great Hall to meet his friends. " See you at Potions." He called to her.

Lily sat down on her bed. Were they acting like friends? He actually seemed more mature and nice. In fact, he actually looked cute these days.

" _What am I thinking" _she asked herself shocked. And she shook those thoughts out of her head and went down to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm extremely sorry about the late update. :( I'll see if I can make another chapter after this**

James grinned at Sirius as all their food disappeared and the pudding came.

Sirius grinned back." You ready?" he asked, spooning generous amounts of chocolate pudding in both of their bowls.

James, still staring at his pudding hungrily replied back." Always ready, Padfoot."

Sirius's grin widened." Then let's roll."

And so the best friends "tournament" began. The point of it was to see whoever could eat the most bowls of pudding by the time the feast ended.

And after a lot of loud clashes with spoon and bowl, Sirius easily won.

Remus rolled his eyes in distaste, still not done with his first bowl. " For the seventh year in a row." He muttered.

" What was that, Moony?" Sirius asked, mockingly. " I can't hear you!"`

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and banged his spoon on his goblet, and all the chatter stopped. There was silence.

" And now, since we are all fed and watered, I would like to welcome the new, and welcome back the old! I have three words to say. Nitwit. Blubber. And Tweak." He said, beaming down at them.

Everyone clapped, the first years, not sure why.

" Alright everyone, I would advise you to check Filch's list of Things that are not allowed. I think it's grown to 200. And I am sad to declare that Quidditch will not be held this season." Dumbledore told them.

"What?!" James and Sirius shouted in unison " This is our seventh year!"

While Lily was clapping and cheering.

" But it is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year." Dumbledore said.

" You're joking!" Sirius exclaimed. Everyone laughed at that. Good old Sirius, they would miss him.

Dumbledore smiled." No I assure you, Mr. Black, I am not. Although I did hear a good one during the summer about a stag, a dog, a rat, and a wolf-"

Proffessor Mcgonaggall cleared her throat .

" Alright, to get back on topic. Now, in about a week, delegates from the schools, Beauxtabon and Durmstang will be coming into Hogwarts for the choosing. Our staff, meanwhile, will be presenting our way for choosing the champions. The winnings, meanwhile, of the Triwizard Tournament Champion, is 1,000 galleons." Dumbledore continued.

There were gasps of wanting and surprise.

Dumbledore smiled." Now, I'm sure we all want to be the Hogwarts champion, but meanwhile, let's make sure that we give great hospitality to our foreign guests in a few weeks Now, off to bed! Chop chop!"

James and Sirius talked before splitting up to go to bed. " You trying for it?" Sirius asked excitedly

" You bet! You?" James replied.

" Guys, You know, I've heard that most people have died in this tournament." Remus interjected while Sirius was nodding his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes as James stalked off to the Head's dormitory." Moony, moony, moony. Always the worrywart." Sirius said smirking.

-Page Break-

A week later, everyone assembled outside, anxiously waiting for the Beauxtabon and Durmstang delegates.

Suddenly, a huge shape appeared in the sky.

Everyone gasped. " What is it?"

" A plane!" someone shouted.

" A dragon!" Sirius yelled.

" A butterfly!" Peter squeaked loudly.

That " butterfly" turned out to be thousands of brooms flying toward them.

A very handsome wizard with dark hair and blue eyes was leading them.

"Ahh, our Durmstang delegates." Dumbledore said, rather fondly.

" Dumbledore!" the wizard exclaimed, walking over to him.

" Mister Will Stone, welcome to Hogwarts." He said, smiling warmly and shaking his hand.

He examined the castle, approvingly." Vot a place you have here!" he commented.

Dumbledore smiled again." Thank you, I hope you-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence as a huge ship that was shaped like a fish came spurting out of the water, and out of the ship came a very pretty witch with brown hair and green eyes came out, leading another group of foreign students.

" Dumbly-dore!" said the witch, walking over to him.

Dumbledore bent very down and took her hand, and brushed his lips on it.

" How do you do, Miss Rebecca Kerr?" he asked.

" Vine, thank you. My pupils." She said, pointing her hand at a bunch of unimpressed, and cold looking students.

Dumbledore banged his spoon on his goblet, which was empty. " Welcome, Durmstang and Beauxtabons students. I hope you will enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, and I hope my students will be excellent hosts." His eyes strayed to the Marauders as he said that.

" And now, before we eat, I would like to bring our impartial selector, the Goblet of Fire."


	5. Chapter 5

The Marauders stared as Proffessor Flitwick and Slughorn brought it in.

The "Goblet of Fire" was a casket filled with green fire.

" The color changes every time. " Dumbledore said fondly," the last time it was purple. "

So, Dumbledore was that old? James thought, Jesus!"

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and

school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore.

"Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their

names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the

three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed

in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete." He finished.

James grinned at Sirius," we'll submit together!" And they high fived each other, and sprinted up to the common room to grab parchment and ink.

…

" Lily, you going to do it?" asked Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was a very beautiful girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and could have been one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts, however, her recklessness and uninterest in boys, told otherwise.

Lily hesitated falteringly." I don't know, Marlene, I-"

" Oh, come on, Lily, you never back down a chance like this!" Alice Prewett interjected. Alice was very pretty as well, with her brown hair, and dark almond eyes, however, she was dating Frank Longbottom.

" I suppose." said Lily less hesitantly.

" We'll all submit." Marlene said confidently.

" Alright." Lily said, giving in.

" The only reason I don't want to submit, is because I know I'm going to win, and I don't want to lose Marlene and Alice." Lily thought to herself, grabbing parchment and ink.

" Cmon," Alice called." Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Smiling, Marlene and Lily ran after her. And suddenly, all three of them came to a stop, when they saw James and Sirius picking up slips of parchment, bracing to put them in.

Sirius froze." McKinnon." He had a crush on McKinnon since 5th year, though Marlene had a crush on him since 2nd year.

" Black." Marlene said, her face turning red.

" Evans." James said, his face turning green.

" Potter." said Lily, blushing.

James and Sirius shrugged and dropped their slips of parchment in the goblet, for a second, the fire went higher, and Lily was afraid it would explode, however, that did not happen, as it went back to it's calm state.

Marlene stepped forward." Ready?" she asked.

Alice and Lily nodded, and they all dropped their slips in, and headed back to their dorms to sleep.

Lily fell into side with James on the way to the corridor.

When they reached there, Lily spat out." You shouldn't have wasted your time."

James's temper flared." For what, Evans, submitting to the tournament?"

Lily nodded angrily." You know a little, arrogant _ass _like you won't win."

James looked shocked and angry at her choice of words.

" Fine then, we'll see about that!" he shouted, angrily stomping to his room.

Lily ran into her room and cried in regret.

" I shouldn't have done that." Lily thought miserably.

…

The following day, at around noon, everyone assembled at the Great Hall, before the Goblet of Fire.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Lily braced herself, breathing. She was scared. " I know I'm going to be the Hogwarts champion. But.. I'm scared." She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a piece of paper flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught it, and read," The champion for Beauxtabons, is Meona Solaceour."

Everyone clapped as a pretty girl serenely walked up to the stage, hugged Madam Rebecca Kerr and went in to the chamber.

" The champion for Durmstang is Elijah Krum." He read.

A grouchy looking boy stepped up to the stage, shook Proffessor Will Stone's hand and went into the chamber.

" And, the champion for Hogwarts is." Dumbledore began.

Lily braced herself to go on the stage, and be nervous, she hated that. However, she had nothing to worry about as Dumbledore announced.

" James Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

James sat there, pale in shock. He felt dizzy and numb, he, James Potter, was selected for the Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament! For a second, there was all silence, then there was an uproar of applause by the whole school, James was a very popular in Hogwarts, and was admired by many.

He felt someone push him slightly as he stood up. He turned around to see Remus grinning at him.

" Go, Prongs." He whispered.

James nodded to him and stepped up to the stage, up to Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye.

He shook his hand, and stepped toward the door adjointed to the chamber.

" Good luck." Dumbledore said softly.

James looked at him, and nodded, and turned away so he couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He rubbed them away before opening the door to the chamber.

He opened the door and found a small room with a huge fire and many portraits.

Elijah Krum and Meona Secalour were huddled by the fire next to a painting with a wizard that had a green hat and robes.

The painting smiled at him. " Well, it appears as if we have ourselves a Hogwarts champion" it said quietly.

Meona and Elijah looked up at James and studied him.

James looked up at it, and forced himself not to be his arrogant self. " –Er, hi there." He attempted lamely.

Meona nodded, and seemed satisfied, however Elijah eyed him darkly.

" I am the official Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament Painting," the painting continued." I choose the color everytime, for the Goblet of Fire."

James couldn't help but exclaim. " Blimey, you're older than Dumbledore!"

The painting, however, took no offense. " I am often compared with Albus, but however, I assure you, he and I are that old."

Meona snorted." Really, you and zat – zat man, not that old?"

James eyed Meona." Don't speak of my Headmaster that way, he's a great man!" he said in defense of his headmaster.

James was surprised when Elijah Krum spoke up. " Vat is through," he agreed." He vas the vun who deveated the dark wizard Grindevald."

" Oh, so you know who he is?" James asked, interested.

Elijah nodded." The vorst vizard all Durmstang students veared."

Suddenly, the door burst open.

A funny looking man with large blue eyes, a very thin and small mouth, a very oddly shaped, but huge head, and a very thin, small looking body. Despite his small body, he wore an extremely colorful shirt that was probably ten times his size, and that shirt even had the labelings, _I'm not fat, im ghat! _all around it.

**A/N: lol, I actually have that shirt, but I never wear it**

The champions stared at him.

" Allow me to introduce my self, I am Buttle Bagman.!" He said, smiling.

"Bagman, indeed." James thought to himself.

" Of course, I am also probably the best chaser the Chudley Cannons ever had." He said arrogantly.

James chuckeled to himself quietly." He was the worst they ever had, and he's more arrogant than me." He thought.

Suddenly, a very fat man, in a too thin black suit came strolling in.

" I am John Crouch." He said in a dull voice." I will be a judge for the Triwizard Tournament"

" Right." Buttle said, grinning." Now, first task, John, you do the honors."

" First task is designed to test your daring nerve, and courage, so therefore we will not tell you." John told them.

" Have a fun time wondering!" Buttle finished for them, grinning again.

The champions walked out, a bit nervous.

On their way back, Meona went to James.

" Hi, my name eez Meona, and yourz?" she asked James smiling, and holding out a hand.

" James." James replied, shaking her hand. She was immensely beautiful, with her brunette curls, and her innocent brown eyes, and she even had beautiful curves.

"This might not be so bad after all." James realized.


	7. Chapter 7 Sorry it took a long time

**Guys, really sorry for the late update, for some reason my Microsoft word wasn't working, and now it is. **

As soon as James Potter, the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion walked through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, he went through an adventure he would remember for the rest of his life. The blast of noise and the feel of all the drinks, food, and hands being shoved into is chest almost knocked him out.

So many people were shrieking in admiration, envy, and applauding. After meeting a lot of people, that he had never seen before, Remus came up to them, and because of his prefect status, told them to go to bed.

" Wow, James, Hogwarts champion!" Peter squeaked. " For all you know, it could have been me!"

Remus's amused voice came to James's ears. " Oh, come on Pete. You know that never would have happened. "

" Amazing, James, just amazing!" Frank's cheerful voice came booming out to him.

James smiled in relief and greeted him warmly. " Frank, how do you, old mate."

Frank shook his head, wide eyed. " I should be asking you the same question."

James frowned, thinking that someone was missing. Then, it hit him, Sirius.

" Where's Sirius?" he asked.

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable." Oh, er, I think he went to bed.

James frowned again and walked through the hallway on the way to the Head's dorm.

Before he reached his dorm, he finally spotted Sirius, sneaking towards the kitchens.

" Oi, Padfoot!" James called.

Sirius turned around

" Where were you?" James asked." I was looking for you everywhere!"

Sirius looked like he was forcing a smile. " Oh, so since you're the Head Boy, what are you going to do? Give me detention?" he asked, his smile wavering dramatically.

James was shocked. " Sirius, you know that-" James began.

" Don't waste your breath." Sirius spat out." We all know you're the Hogwarts champion and Head Boy! Now we have to respect you like a king right?"

And he walked away, leaving James standing alone, tears streaming down his cheeks. What had happened to Sirius?

…

James walked to the Head's Dorm slowly, thinking what had overcome Sirius.

He opened the door, finding Lily Evans sitting there, her eyes looking red, from… crying?

" Listen, Potter, I-" she began

But James's whole temper just snapped, he couldn't stand it anymore. " WHAT?" he shouted." YOU GOING TO CONTRADICT ME AGAIN?! YOU"RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU IN SOME THINGS! CAN'T I BE BETTER THAN YOU? YOU'RE JUST A CRAZY KNOW-IT-ALL!" he spat at her.

Lily looked hurt and angry.

She sobbed and went up to her room.

James slumped on a couch.

" What have I done?" he asked himself aloud.

The Triwizard Tournament was the worst thing that happened to him.

…

The next morning he woke up, finding himself, laying on the couch, forgetting why he felt all miserable. Then, he remembered the previous night, Sirius, and Lily.

He went to the door adjointed to the dorm, opened it, and found Remus Lupin waiting for him there, a stack of toast spread with generous amounts of marmalade in his hand.

" Thought these might come in handy." Remus commented." Shall we go for a walk?"

" Sure." Said James, gratefully.

They walked, eating in silence.

" Is Sirius still mad at me?" James asked, his mouth full of toast. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

Remus squirmed uncomfortably. " Oh, well erm."

" Spill it." James said, hastily.

" He's jealous, Prongs!" Remus exclaimed.

James's face contorted." How could he be-" he began.

" I know how you feel." Remus interjected. " It's just that, look at Sirius, he never had a family who loved him, he had to go to your place. And then, look, you're always asking us to help you get Evans."

James drew breath to speak.

" Don't deny it!" Remus warned. " And, then, you were always the Quidditch star, so you became Quidditch Captain, then you became Head Boy, and now you're the Hogwarts champion."

" It's not my-" James began again.

" I know it's not your fault." Remus interrupted again." It's just how Sirius feels."

James's head sagged in submission, as he chucked the rest of his toast into the lake.

James breathed." So what do I do?"

**Once again, I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY, and I am SO writing another chapter after posting this.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Remus looked confused. " What do you mean?" he asked.

" Is there anything I can do to stop that jealousy?" James repeated.

But Remus was already shaking his head." I'm afraid not." He said gently." Sirius will have to figure out his own way."

" Well, he's got to feel guilty at some point." James said, convincing himself, more than convincing Remus.

A few days later, James walked alone, going to the Gryffindor common room to visit Peter and Remus.

As soon as he opened the door, there was an excited mob of people, including Sirius and Lily.

" James!" Frank called, pushing his way to him.

" Frank?" James asked.

Trying to catch his breath, Frank said." The reason there's a mob here again, is-" he began.

But the whole crowd's chattering became louder.

" Quiet!" James's powerful voice boomed toward to the common room.

The talking ceased.

" So," Frank continued." The other two headmasters are taking their champions, to take a peak into what is the first task, in the Forbidden Forest, using Disillousment charms. You can sneak there to get even!"

There were a lot of yes's and of course's.

" Quiet again." James called.

He took a deep breath. " Look, I know you all are expecting me to go there, and get even with the cheaters." His eyes strolled to Lily's.

" But." He continued." I can't. I may be a Marauder, the king of pranks, but I am an honorable man, true to my word." He caught Sirius's eye. Sirius gave him a slight nod, and a look saying _I'm sorry. _James nodded back.

" And a very good man you will be, James." A new, gentle voice said.

They all turned around seeing Dumbledore at their door, with a twinkle in his eye.

James forced his new, fresh tears to dry up, and managed." Thank you sir."

Dumbledore nodded." Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off to eat a few lemon drops." And he walked away.

James looked at Sirius, and gestured for him to follow him into the Head's room.

Sirius obeyed.

As soon as they reached there.

Sirius began apologizing.

" I'm sorry, Prongs, I-" Sirius began.

" It's all right." James said gently. " I know how you feel, and it's alright for you to feel that way."

But Sirius was shaking his head." I was being a prat, a fool-"

James took his arms." No, Sirius, remember this." James looked into Sirius's grey eyes." You will always be a Marauder."

Sirius gave him a weak grin.

James grinned back.

But what they did not know, was that Lily Evans was listening to their conversation the whole time.

**Please don't kill me, I know it's short, and it's definitely not my best, but,…. How about I let you review now? (hint)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm very sorry it's taken me almost a year to come and finish this story, I've been very busy. My writing may be a little bit rusty for now, but I'm sure I'll get back into rhythm. I'll try to write as many chapters as I can. Once again, I'm very sorry.**

James yawned.

He stretched himself and opened his eyes to the bright sunlight shining through the windows of the massive Head's room.

He willed himself out of bed, brushed his teeth and put on his clothes.

He looked over at the door leading to Lily's room and sighed.

He would try to talk to her later, but for now he had to go see the Headmaster.

He opened the door to his room only to find Sirius eagerly waiting for him.

"So," Sirius grinned at him," I heard Dumbledore wanted to see you?"

James raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

Sirius frowned, " I dunno, maybe about 3 hours."

"3 hours, wait, what time is it?!" James asked, frantically looking for his watch.

"9:32", Sirius replied.

" Oh no, I was supposed to be there at 8!" James exclaimed, sprinting down the stairs en route to Dumbledore's room.

James knocked on the door, and there was a pause before Dumbledore opened it, looked at Sirius, and unsurprisingly told him to "chop chop".

James went in, and sat down. " So, is there anything you wanted, Professor?"

Dumbledore sat down in his chair next to Fawkes. " So, congratulations, Mr. Potter, you're the triwizard champion for our school.

"Well thank you sir, but I just-" James began.

" You were feeling a little bit miserable because some of you're friends were jealous?" Dumbledore interrupted.

James looked surprised, "Well, yes, and I made up with Sirius, but Lily-"

"Ah, " Dumbledore smiled," Ms Evans a little jealous to, I'm not surprised."

James blushed, his face turning red.

Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile. "Well, good luck Mr. Potter, in the tournament, I suggest you train for the surprise first task waiting for in two months. And oh yes, don't pay too much attention to the reporter, you'll know what I mean when you meet her today during you're classes. Well, enjoy your breakfast, and good luck once again, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir. " James replied before walking out.

He headed to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, only to be bombarded with questions from Sirius and Peter.

"Alright, settle down, you two." Remus interjected." No, but really, what did you talk to the Headmaster about?"

"Nothing much, he just wished me good luck," James lied.

" So, when are you going to get readied up for the first task?" squeaked Peter.

" I don't know," James sighed. "I'll have to see."

He sneaked a look at Lily and discovered she was looking at him. They both looked away in embarrassment.

After breakfast, the Marauders headed to their first class of the year, Potions,

Sirius opened the door and snickered as Lily, Alice, and Marlene entered, saying "Ladies first."

Slughorn beamed as he saw James walk in. "Well, James! Are you excited for another spectacular year?! I have a party today, by the way, Slug club only!"

James smiled. " Thanks, Proffesor, and I'd be delighted to attend."

"Good good," Slughorn grinned, "and maybe we can talk about you being the triwizard Hogwarts champion, eh?"

"Yeah, sure." James replied.

They all sat down and listened to Slughorn lecture about what potions they would be learning that year, until a kid that James had never met before came in.

" The Daily Prophet would like to call James Potter upstairs." The kid squeaked.

**Well, there's your ninth chapter. Once again, it's been over half a year I've written a chapter, so I'm very rusty. Please review, and I invite you to be critical. I'm writing another soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! A longer than usual one, please enjoy. **

Slughorn frowned, "What?"

The kid looked nervous, " It's for the triwizard champions, sir."

"Oh, I see," Slughorn replied not looking too happy, " Well, James, you should go."

James got up, "Ah- ok." His face red.

He walked out the door with the kid. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

The kid's face turned red, " Er, Kris, 2nd year."

" I see, so do you know why I'm called up?" James asked

"Oh, well, the _Daily Prophet_ needs photos of the triwizard tournament contestants.", Kris replied.

They reached a room that James had never seen before. He looked around.

The walls were all green, decorated with pictures of all the Hogwarts triwizard champions, and the portraits of the dead ones.

He spotted Meona and Krum chatting in a corner. He walked over to them.

" Hi guys!" he said brightly to them.

Meona's face lit up, " Hello, James, how do you do?" She hugged him, and gave him a kiss on both cheeks, leaving James's face red.

"Hello.", Elijah Krum said quietly.

"Hey, is that James Potter?!" someone's voice cut in to their conversation.

They turned to see a slender woman with huge glasses, long, red painted nails, and a very large leather purse.

James stepped forward. " Erm, I am."

The woman extended her hand towards him. " Pleased to meet you, I'm Katrina Skeeter, the editor of the _Daily Prophet."_

James shook it.

"Well, before we get the photos started, I'd like to have a chat with Mr. Potter, here, is that alright with you two?" she asked the other two contestants.

They both nodded their heads.

"Alright then!" Skeeter said brightly, grabbing James's arm with an iron grip, leading him to a cupboard.

She closed the door, and sat on the ground. "Ah, very warm and comfy don't you think?"

James squirmed uncomfortably, the cupboard was very small, and his body was almost fully pressed against hers.

The fact that her skirt was very high and the neck of her dress was cut very low didn't help either.

She slipped out a small notepad out of her purse. " So, how does it feel to be a champion?"

" Er, fine, I guess," James replied.

Skeeter laughed softly, and leaned in, her lips touching his ear. " I'm sure you're very brave." She whispered.

She put her hands on the sides of his waist, and started lowering his shorts.

James was horrified. He was about to shout, until the door opened, and Dumbledore entered.

Skeeter's hands went back so quick he barely noticed them.

"It's time for the photos," Dumbledore looked amused.

"Oh, well, I was just getting an interview with him." replied Skeeter, not looking ashamed or embarrassed at all.

"Slut, " James muttered quietly.

She hurried out of the cupboard, leaving Dumbledore and James.

"She can be quite a handful can't she?" asked Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye.

James shook his head." You have no idea, sir."

Dumbledore turned around and started walking out, and then turned back. "Oh, and James, you might want to pull up your pants."

James looked down, and embarrassed, he pulled up his pants, " Thanks professor."

He walked back out, and found Meona and Krum sitting on two chairs, getting ready for the photos. He sat down next to Meona.

"What happened?" asked Meona?

"Oh, er, Skeeter just wanted an interview." James replied.

"Ov courze," Meona giggled.

"Alright, you three, get ready to pose for your photo!" called out Skeeter.

Skeeter was grinning madly looking at James up and down.

"Ugh, she's getting really annoying now," James thought.

He got an idea. "Hey," he whispered into Meona's ear," put your arms around me and Elijah."

Meona looked confused," Ok.", she whispered back.

She slid her arms around his and Krum's shoulders.

Skeeter's grin faded away, causing James to snicker. "Alrighty then cameramen, in 3, 2, 1, now!", she called out.

They started moving all around snapping pictures of them three so quickly the flashes were all a blur to James.

"And, stop!" Skeeter called out. " I think that's enough for now, you guys can go now." In all of a sudden, Skeeter and the cameramen apparated out of the castle.

James was surprised." How'd they do that? I thought you can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore sighed," Well, there are some exceptions for some people, such as the Daily Prophet, Ms. Skeeter somehow convinced the Ministry of Magic to let her."

James opened his mouth to ask another question, but Dumbledore intervened. "Well, look at the time, it's 12:00, it's lunch time."

They headed down to the Great Hall and went to their tables.

James sat down next to Remus.

"How was it?" the other three marauders asked in unison.

"It was fine, what did I miss?" James asked.

Sirius snorted," All we did was make this potion, and Slughorn held a contest to see who could make the best. Winner got a vial of liquid luck. Snivellus and Evans both tied, so they split it half and half."

"Well, anyway, James, how are you going to prepare for the first task of the tournament?" asked Remus.

"Oh, come on, give him a break, it's two months away, and he needs some quiet time. Am I right, Prongs?", asked Sirius.

James looked at him gratefully," Yes you are, Padfoot."

James looked down and realized he had left his backpack in Slughorn's room. "Shoot, guys, I forgot my bag in Slughorn's room, be right back in a jiffy." And he set out to Professor Slughorn's room.

He knocked on the door. Slughorn opened it, "Oh, hello there, James, you have come for your bag, I assume?" he asked, merrily handing it to him.

"Thank you, sir." He replied.

He turned to go, and Slughorn grabbed his arm, and slipped a piece of paper in his hand. " You're going to need this, James."

Confused, James shoved the scrap into his pocket, "Er, thanks sir."

"No problem," replied Slughorn as he shut the door.

Later that night, as James slipped into his bed, he took out the piece of paper, and read it.

_Revelius Maximus_

_Chant this to decipher one from another_

"What could that mean?" he thought to himself.

"_Revelius Maximus" _, he whispered.. Nothing happened.

Maybe he had to use his wand.

He took it out.

"_Revelius Maximus", _he whispered again, waving his wand.

Still nothing happened.

"Maybe I have to get up." He thought to himself.

He got out of his bed, and stood up on the carpet of the Head's room.

"_Revelius Maximus_", he said louder, waving his wand again.

But again, nothing happened.

Then there was a knock on his door.

**That concludes the 10****th**** chapter, hope you liked it. I might put the first task in the next chapter, and Skeeter will eventually discover James hates her and write bad things about him, by the way. PLEASE REVIEW, my writing isn't as good as it used to be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11****th**** chapter, here we go**

James quickly put his wand on his nightstand, and slowly opened the door.

Lily was there waiting for him. "Hi." She said lamely.

James was surprised, "Er, hi, why couldn't you have just knocked the door adjoining our rooms?" he asked.

"Oh, erm, I dunno." She replied, " I just heard you saying something, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine.." answered James, a little confused.

"Oh, well then, good luck in the tournament!" she said brightly

She turned to go, but James stopped her. " Listen, Evans, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I-"

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been arrogant." She interrupted.

"You, arrogant?" he asked a little taken aback.

"Yes, I assumed I would be the champion, and you were the only one that could possibly stand in my way. But I thought I would for sure win it." Lily sighed.

"Well, that's not arrogant!" James said incredulously.

Lily looked confused, "Really?"

"No way!," said James, laughing, " Evans, you're a very smart, sweet girl, and if I could have chosen one person to do the tournament besides me, it would be you."

Lily turned red," Oh, well that's very kind of you, Potter,"

"No problem, Evans," James replied, "Now I assume you're tired?"

"Very," Lily replied, " I must get going."

"Bye." James told her.

"Bye," said Lily lightly, walking back to her room.

James closed the door, hopped onto his bed, closed his eyes, and grinned.

…

Over the next two months, James was considerably happier, and his all of a sudden friendship with Lily was increasing.

So much, that he forgot about the triwizard tournament.

On the day of the tournament, he woke to Sirius prodding him.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Are you ready for the first task of the triwizard tournament?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"WHAT?!" James jumped out of bed

Sirius was a little taken aback, "Don't you remember? The first task is today, to be more precise, in 15 minutes.

"No way," James was shaking his head.

Sirius looked at his watch, " I'm sure my watch is fine, Prongs."

"Not that, you prat!" James exclaimed, " I didn't prepare for it!"

Sirius looked up, his eyes widened, " What? You didn't look at some spells in books or something?"

"No," answered James miserably.

Sirius shook his head, " Prongs, mate, we had a good run."

James sighed, "Well, do you know where it is?

"Where what is?" asked Sirius, chewing on a muffin.

"The first task!" James exclaimed

"Oh, that," Sirius replied, "that's in the quidditch field."

James quickly dressed, brushed his teeth, and he and Sirius hurried down to the field.

Mr. Bagman spotted him, "Ah, there he is!"

"James Potter is here! He has arrived!" he called out merrily.

Elijah Krum looked at him darkly as he walked and stood next to the other two contestants.

"Are you ready?" asked Bagman merrily.

The three nodded.

"Alrighty then, Mr. Crouch, please take the floor." He gestured to Crouch, who looked bored.

"For the first part, there will be three different nifflers, one which is a transfigured teapot, each contestant will be given 2 minutes to figure out some way to choose the right one. After the contestant chooses the right one, he or she will pass through a line only allowing through people with that teapot. After he or she passes that line, there will be an obstacle course with dangerous creatures, some rings of fire, and many more obstacles. The contestant must somehow go through it, keeping the teapot safe, and after that, the teapot will transfigure into a magic quill. The contestant with the fastest time gets the advantage for the next task. But for now, we will draw straws to see who goes first." Explained Crouch, in his usual dull voice.

They drew straws. Meona would go first, Krum second, and James would go last.

He went into a tent and sat down, closing his eyes. Not listening to Bagman commentating on the other two contestants doing the task.

He just sat there, thinking about Lily, some spells, Lily, how to get through the first task, and Lily.

He opened his eyes when he heard Bagman's cheery voice announcing that it was his turn.

He walked to the first part of the course, and looked around him. There was a huge crowd, but he was just looking for Lily.

He finally spotted her (looking terrified), sitting next to Marlene, Alice, and the Marauders.

He looked back at the nifflers, took a deep breath, and Bagman blew his whistle, indicating the start.

He looked at the three nifflers, wondering which to choose, for about 30 seconds, until an idea popped into his head.

"_Revelius Maximus!" _he chanted, waving his wand.

Suddenly, one niffler changed into a teapot, he grabbed it, and ran across the line and into the course.

He could hear Bagman talking about how clever that was, but he ignored him. He focused on the course that was ahead of him.

He took a look. He saw every single dangerous creature he had seen in his life, except even more than that. Around them, there were several rings of fire, as if they expected him to put on a show. There were many obvious booby traps, and he were sure there were many unobvious ones.

Somehow, the creatures didn't notice him yet, which gave him time to think.

Suddenly, he wished quidditch was there, and not this stupid tournament.

"Wait a minute, quidditch.." James said slowly, "that's it!"

"_Accio, Comet 160!" _he shouted, waving his wand.

At first he thought it didn't work, but then he saw his broom flying toward him. He caught it, stuffed his wand in the teapot, took the teapot in one hand, and easily flew over the course.

As he was flying over it, he got an idea in his head. "Why don't I put on a show, this is my home court?" he thought to himself.

So he dived, spinned and whirled around the creatures and through the rings of fire, hearing gasps from the crowd.

He at last reached the finish line, hopped off his broom, and walk towards Proffessor McGonagall, who had obviously been cheering wildy for him.

He sighed. "I did it," he thought happily," I completed the first task."

**After the first task, him greeting his friends, Skeeter, etc. all in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Potter, you did it!" she said delightedly, "your teapot even transformed into a quill and everything!"

James looked at the quill he was holding. He hadn't realized it had turned into a blank quill. He wondered how this blank quill would give him a clue for the second task.

He turned around and saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter rushing towards him.

"You did it!" squeaked Peter.

"That was very clever, James."said Remus, looking impressed.

"That's my boy!" shouted Sirius, clapping him on the back.

"C'mon, let's go see the scores!" said Remus.

While they headed back to the stadium, Sirius told him what the other two contestants had done.

"So, the French girl guessed a niffler and got it right, and then she kept on using a water spell to get through the course." explained Sirius, " And Krum- you won't believe what Krum did! He fought every creature there was, and destroyed almost all of them! It was amazing! They had to revive and repair everything before you came! And by the way, you had the fastest time! 15:38! Krum got 18:57, and the French girl got 21:43! Let's see what the scores are!"

After Sirius's ranting, each judges pulled up their scores. Crouch gave him a 9. Bagman gave him a 10. Dumbledore gave him a 9. Some other man he had never seen before gave him a 10. Madame Kerr gave him a 9. And Professor Stone gave him a 10.

"All three of you have the same score!" exclaimed Sirius, " You all are tied for first place!"

But after the scores were announced, James didn't listen to a word Sirius said.

He looked up at Lily, who he found was looking back at him. She quickly looked away, and James noticed her face turned as red as her hair.

He saw Marlene and Alice were laughing, while Lily nudged and scolded them.

As they headed back to the common room, James was not surprisingly greeted with food, high fives, butterbeers.

But he wanted none of that, he just wanted to go up to his Head's Room, and lie down in his bed.

But 2 minutes after he drank some water and lay down in his bed, there was a knock on his door.

James got out of bed furiously.

Couldn't he get any time to himself?

He opened the door. "What?!" he asked, irritated.

He saw that it was Lily, and his face turned red. "Oh, Evans, sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it." Lily's face turned red too, " I just wanted to congratulate you, but I understand you need some rest."

She turned around, but James grabbed her arm.

She flinched at their sudden contact.

James chuckled, "It's alright, Evans, thank you for taking the trouble. " His face turned serious. "Evans, I need to speak to you about something."

Lily's face turned curious and a little suspicious. "Well, go on."

"I was wondering if we could erm, well, just be friends?" he asked lamely.

The corners of Lily's mouth tweaked. "I think I'd like that."

James stuck out a hand. "Friends?"

Lily shook it. "Friends."

"Alright well, bye _Lily_!" James relished saying her name.

"Bye _James_!" she replied lightly, walking back to her own room.

**I know, I know. It's short. Very short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I might even make it VERY long if I get 3 reviews from 3 different people. ;)**


End file.
